Trailer dollies, such as manually-operable (human-operable) trailer dollies are generally used to maneuver and relocate wheeled trailer loads, such as storage trailers or trailers for towing boats or recreational vehicles. A trailer dolly or trailer “hand truck” can be used to relocate the trailer load a short distance, such as where positioning the trailer load with a vehicle may be difficult. For example, in tight spaces there may be a lack of clearance to hitch the trailer load to a vehicle or maneuver the trailer load into the desired location using a vehicle. The trailer dolly can be used for repositioning a trailer load manually without the vehicle.